Sirius the Secret Keeper
by BlackSnowFalls06
Summary: When Harry gets a visitor, she has the power to show him what the world would have been like if Sirius had been the Potter's secret keeper. Please read and review COMPLETE!
1. The Visitor

A/N: This story is a prelude to my next one, so I am putting the other story on hold until I finish this one. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! ::gives puppy eyes::

FYI: this takes place the summer before 7th year.

****

Chapter 1: The Visitor

Harry Potter sat at his morning table eating the "breakfast" his aunt and given him. Although Harry was the same person, one would have noticed he had changed a lot from that skinny little first year. His outward appearance appeared to make him look calm and worry free, but inside a battle was going on. Since the war had started he had become a hawk, hearing and responding to every sound that was heard or anything that was out of the norm. His wand was always close by because no one knows when Voldemort or one of his supporters would make their appearance near the Dursley home. So if something happened, Harry was ready for it.

So this is where our story begins with Harry sitting at his seat in the kitchen. He was looking down at his food, maybe if he had been looking up he would have seen it happen, when he felt a bit of magic rush though the air. He immediately looked up and saw that everyone in the room had stopped moving. Harry jumped at this sight. Dudley was in the middle of taking a bite of his omelet, his uncle was in the middle of a sneeze and his aunt was in the middle of a walking stride.

Harry took out his wand and put it in front of him as he walked to the window. Outside he saw that the whole world seemed to be frozen.

"Voldemort," Harry said to himself as the answer to what was happening.

Then the doorbell rang.

"He's here?" Harry thought, "Should I open the door?" But before he could decide or try to control his hand he reached to the door and opened it.

Outside was a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She was wearing a light blue tank top with white jeans and her blue eyes were starring right into Harry's green ones as if she were collecting data about him.

"Harry, I presume" the girl said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked while keeping a firm grasp on his wand.

"Who I am doesn't matter. But you will want to come with me." she said.

"Tell me who you are?" Harry said again bringing his wand up to her eye level.

"Harry please," she said pushing his wand away, "watch where you point that thing. You're going to poke someone's eye out."

Harry then put his wand down, but still kept a firm grasp on it. She must have noticed this because she began to speak again.

"Honestly Harry! I'm no death eater!"

"How do I know that?" Harry said, "How do I know Voldemort didn't send you."

"You don't know Harry…you just have to trust me."

Harry then closed the door in her face and went up to his room. He lay on his bed a few moments when he heard her voice again.

"You can't hide from me Harry."

He looked up and saw that she was standing at his room door.

"How did you get in here?" He yelled.

"Dumbledore gave me all the keys to you house." she said holding up a few keys.

Harry was in shock. Could she be telling the truth?

"Fine then," Harry said, "prove to me you're here to help me and not harm me."

"Ugg! Dumbledore told me you would ask this. What was it he wanted me to say to make you believe I was on your side?" she said almost to herself as she sat on his bed.

As she sat there thinking he was busy trying to reach his truth potion he had brewed in secret with Hermione and Ron last year to have for his own protection from people like her.

"Here," he said taking out the potion he had been looking for, "drink this and then I shall see what side you are on."

The girl then shock her head no, "I'm sorry Harry I can't."

"See that proves it! Now out of my house!" Harry yelled.

"Harry I can't drink the truth potion because I'm allergic to it! If I were to take it you would loose your only hope to put your mind at rest."

"You know for a death eater you are pretty clever. To think you had to know I had this potion to make your alibi seem so genuine and truthful."

"Harry first of all I am telling you the truth, but you are right about something…I know a lot about you even though we have never met before."

Harry and the girl than starred at each other, green mixing with blue as if their eyes were in a battle with each other. 

"Fine Harry I give up! Ask me anything, anything at all about you or Dumbledore or your parents and then if I have the right answer you will trust me and go with me the place I want to take you. But if I answer it wrong I will leave you alone and never bother you again. Deal?"

"Deal," Harry said trying to think of something hard that only a few people knew about.

"Ask a way Harry."

"Who was my parents' secret keeper?" Harry said smiling. He knew that everyone thought it was Sirius, but in fact it was Peter.

The girl sat there thinking until she smiled and opened her mouth saying, "Peter Pettigrew."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked astonished.

"I told you I know more about you and your life than probably you know. Now do you trust me?"

Although Harry was still skeptical he nodded his head 'yes.'

"Alright then, let's go." she said pulling his by his shirt to the front lawn.

"Before we go anywhere let me ask you this," Harry said. "Who are you?"

"My name isn't important but if you must call me something call me Fate, since I will show you what fate can do to the world."

"Two more questions." Harry said as Fate rolled her eyes. "Did you do this?" he asked pointing toward the frozen world outside.

"Yes!" she said, "now what's your third question."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Not where Harry, but when."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her puzzled.

"Harry I am going to show you what the world would be like if Sirius was your parent's secret keeper instead of Peter."

Harry was about to ask her how she was going to do that, but the spinning of the world around him soon distracted him.


	2. Lily and James Potter

A/N: Here you go, chapter 2. Oh and by the way some chapters after this one might take a bit longer to do because I am starting cheerleading and I have practice almost everyday. But I will try to get new chapters up every weekend. If not don't hate me ok! 

****

Chapter 2: Lily and James Potter

When the spinning sensation came to an end Harry and Fate found themselves in the middle of a pile of rubble.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you, you're not supposed to know yet. I wish you didn't have to see it and then get curious from the site, but this is the only place Dumbledore would let us appear."

There was a pause as Harry sucked in the surroundings around him. He knew this place looked familiar; there was a lake and a small forest in the distance but he couldn't put his finger on where he was.

"Ready to go meet your parents Harry?" Fate asked.

Harry's eyes lit up as she said this, " You m-mean their ALIVE?"

"Well of course, now take my hand if you want to see them." she said.

Harry almost knocked Fate over because he was so excited. In fact he was so thrilled that he squeezed her hand too tight and she flinched under his grasp. Harry muttered a quick 'sorry' before they appeared in front of a home in Godric Hollow.

Harry and Fate walked inside the house to find the world frozen. Harry followed her up the stairs to the first room on the right.

"Ok Harry, this is your room."

"Hey are my parents in the house?" Harry asked not being able to get the idea off his mind that he was going to meet his parents. (A/N: for this part I really don't want to get reviews that say he is acting too young for his age, I mean if you were about to meet your parents for the first time how would you act…enough said back to the story)

"Yes of course Harry now pay attention this is important, here are the rules."

Harry signed when she said the word 'rules.'

"First no telling anyone what would have happened in the other world and second no judging people you already met because they could be different in this world so be careful who you trust. Got it?"

Harry nodded his head yes.

Fate turned to leave but then she turned back around and spoke again, "Oh and Harry remember, you're not famous in this world." 

As she started to leave again Harry brought his hand up to where his scar was or rather used to be. As he sat there, without it, he felt somewhat empty because that scar was apart of him. No matter how much he complained about it, it made him different from everyone else. 

"Funny," Harry said, "how you don't realize how much you have until it's gone."

"You say something Harry?" Fate said coming into the room again.

"No, but I have to ask you something Fate." Harry said.

"Shoot," Fate answered back.

"How long can I stay here?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, sorry about that. You have one week and no more. Dumbledore thinks the more time you spend here the worse it will be to leave it. But I'll be back in three days to see how you are doing. Oh and if you ever need me just call my name and I'll be here in a jiffy."

After a long pause she spoke again, "Well I best be getting back to the real world, this world gives me the creeps. But one quick fact you need to know. Everything that happened in the real world happened because it was supposed to. So you can't change the fact that your parents or Sirius will die, however the reason they do may be quite different here in this time." Fate said.

And with that she disappeared, leaving Harry very confused and the clock that lay in Harry's room started moving. The clock read 5:04. Harry quietly thanked Fate for giving him a few extra hours to adjust to this new world. So, being exhausted (A/N: sorry another one of these stupid things, Fate put a sleeping spell on him. If you can not tell already Fate is a very powerful witch so she knows spells that not many other wizards and witches know.) Harry fell asleep, feeling for the first time that he was truly home.

Harry did not want to open his eyes, he as afraid that everything that had just happened was a dream. But he finally opened them he was in his new room. Relieved he began to look around and see all the pictures of him with his parents and Sirius. However there were only one or two pictures with Peter and Remus. But before Harry could start to ponder over this he heard a yell come from a certain female voice. Although he had never truly heard this voice before he knew whom it belonged to…his mother.

"Harry James Potter get down here now, your breakfast is getting cold!" 

Although she yelled things that were alike to his aunt the tone was filled with love, something that was never in the voice of his yelling aunt.

At this he bolted down the stairs, however on the way down he tripped and smacked his head on the bottom stair.

"Oh God Harry are you alright?" Lily half screamed as she ran to Harry who was lying on the floor. 

"Yea I'm fine," he said holding his head, "my head just kills that's all."

"Well Harry move your hand let me see." As Lily said this a tall man with jet-black hair came into the room as well…it was Harry's father.

"Oh God I heard a bang I didn't think that was you, you ok Harry?" James said.

"He will be fine James, now Harry move your hand and let me see what you have done to yourself."

Harry moved his hand and let his mother examine him.

"Jeez son," James said, "that is quite a scratch you've got there. You must have really banged yourself up."

"Sad to say that might scar Harry, but at least your hair should cover up most of it." Lily said.

Harry then started to get up, with the help of his mother.

"Lily dear I think Harry is alright, he isn't a baby anymore he can get up on his own." James said to Lily.

"James you better not start trouble, plus I don't want him falling again."

Lily then took Harry into the bathroom and cleaned up his cut on his forehead.

"Well that is the best I can do for you," Lily said sadly, "I hate to say it but I am almost positive it is going to scar. But on the bright side, it is a pretty neat shape for a scar."

Lily than left, leaving Harry alone in the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of view he got up and looked in the mirror astonished. The scar that starred back at him was an exact replica of the one he used to have. He thought he lost that scar, but now the lighting shape scar that made him famous in the other world was back again. Then he thought back to what Fate had said, _"Everything that happened in the real world happened because it was supposed to. So you can't change the fact that your parents or Sirius will die, however the reason they do may be quite different here in this time."_

A/N: I know a little bit of a weird/corny ending to a chapter but the next chapter will be better! Sirius comes to visit! YAY! I love Sirius personally; he is my favorite character. Anyway you know what to do…REVIEW! 


	3. Samantha Potter

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this in the first chapters but you guys know I don't own anything.

A/N: A Special thanks to J.E.R.Potter, Ashla86, padfootgrim, Queen Cari, and aknightofni. I love you guys! Anyway this chapter is being posted early because I am home from school because my mom wanted me to rest today. Well I got bored from sleeping and watching movies so lucky for you I worked on this. I might get chapter 4 up for the weekend too, so enjoy the extra chapters while you can. Here you go…chapter 3.

****

Chapter 3: Samantha Potter

Harry left the bathroom to find his parents sitting at the kitchen table. His mother was sipping coffee while his father read the paper. To Harry it looked like the perfect family, almost to the fact that it looked fake. Harry then walked over to his father and looked over his shoulder and read the headline of the paper.

**__**

He Strikes Again

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has struck again in a small wizarding village. Those found dead are Christian and Patricia Mager, and their son Malcolm Mager. Also Arthur Weasley, and his sons Percy, Fred, and Ronald Weasley. The other members of the Weasley family were saved because they were in Diagon Alley at the time. We, however, could not get any response from any of these remaining family members. The whole wizarding world is morning the loss of these seven souls. The funeral for the Mager family will be held today at 3:00 PM and the funeral for the Weasley family will be held tomorrow at 12:00 noon.

Harry had to read it twice to make sure he was reading the article correctly. Four of the Weasley including his best friend were dead. The Weasley's were a family to him, and now four were dead.

"It's a shame," James said, "Arthur was one of the kindest people we know, right Lily."

"Too right you are," Lily said wiping her tears; she must have read the article before James did. "He was one of the only wizards I know who respected Muggles."

"Oh Lily honey don't cry," James said taking her hand, "we all have to died eventually."

"James how can you be so calm about this!" Lily yelled, "The Order members are dropping like flies!"

"Lily I know but-"

"No buts James. Arthur was one of our closest friends in the Order and all you can say is 'we all have to die eventually.' You sound just like Snape!"

At this James was fuming. Lily, his wife, was comparing him to that slime ball.

He then grabbed her arm and turned her around saying in a very serious tone, "I am nothing like Snivellus and you know it."

"Honestly all you two do is fight." Sirius said making his appearance known, "I figured with the war and all you would stop all this bickering. You guys know you are on the top of Voldemort's hit list and if one of you dies after a fight the other will die an unhappy death." 

Harry's eyes lit up. There in front of him was his godfather, someone he thought he lost a long time ago.

"I guess you two read about the Weasleys." Sirius said figuring that that was what they were arguing about, "That's another three members gone, gosh it seems like we are loosing two or three every week." 

Harry had the urge to run right to Sirius, but seeing the seriousness (no pun intended) of the situation, he held himself back.

"An Lily leave James alone." Sirius said sitting down and leaning back on the chair's back legs and then continuing, "He is just being realistic. If you let every death destroy you then you are going to be a piece of rubble to Voldemort. And 'The Great Lily and James Potter' have got to give Voldemort a good-", the last part of his speech was said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" Lily and James said together.

"God Sirius don't start with me, I am not in a good mood today." Lily said half yelling.

"Oh is poor little Lily PMSing." Sirius said and if he was talking to a baby.

"You wish!" Lily said sitting down in her seat and stole the paper from where James was sitting and started reading it.

"Hey," Sirius said turning to Harry, "nice to see someone in this house is as sane as me."

Harry then walked up to Sirius and gave him a hug with silent tears coming down his cheeks.

"Harry," Sirius asked releasing him, "what's wrong. Have Lily and James been ignoring you again because if they are I am going to give them a piece of my mind." 

"No," Harry said, "Just a mix of being happy to see you and hearing about the Weasleys."

"How do you know the Weasley's Harry?" Sirius asked as Lily and James looked at Harry as if he has nine heads.

"I go to school with them and Ron is in my grade." Harry said in an obvious tone.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought, " Lily said, "he lost some memory."

"Harry," James said, "You remember that there is no Hogwarts. It was destroyed two years before you were going to go in. Surly you remember, you were all upset that you couldn't go."

"But Ron would have been in your grade, I must have told you that. But why you are all upset over his death is beyond me, you never met the boy." Sirius said.

Harry stood there shocked. Had he really never met Ron? Hogwarts destroyed? It did not make sense until Harry remembered something. The place that Fate and him had landed, it was the remains of Hogwarts; the forest, the lake, it all made sense now. But why the forest seem smaller and why the remains still there, he did not know. He would have to ask Fate the next time she came.

"Yea…now I remember." Harry said softly.

***************************************************

Later that day the four of them were sitting around the fireplace drinking the butterbeers that Sirius had brought them. They were quiet until Harry noticed a family portrait that seemed a few years old on top of the fireplace.

Harry then got up from his seat, put his butterbeer down and walked over to the picture. Three people in the photo he recognized as he and his parents, but the fourth he did not know. She seemed to be of some relation at least to his mother's side of the family because she had dark red curly hair with green eyes. He turned the picture over to see the names of the four people in the picture…_James, Lily, Harry, and Samantha Potter. _

"Who's Samantha?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked at him as if he were saying a very cruel or unspeakable word.

"That's it. I need to take a nap." Lily said running up the stairs crying.

"Harry you-you-Sirius talk some sense into him." James said running up the stairs after Lily.

"What did I say?" Harry asked.

"Harry I like a good joke as much as the next person, but this memory stuff has gone far enough. The Weasley thing was a little funny, but mentioning Samantha in front of your mother is just wrong." Sirius said truthfully.

"But I really don't remember, really." Harry said sitting next to Sirius and looking him dead in the eye.

"Fine, I'll believe you. But if you have any other of these questions make sure you ask me and not your parents. I won't ask any questions to why you ask them and so we don't get another reaction like this last one ok."

"Ok, but who is she?"

"She's your sister remember?"

"If she's my sister then why isn't she here?" Harry asked.

"She's dead. She somehow got out of the house when your mom wasn't looking. I found her dead a block from here."

"And my mom," it felt weird for Harry to refer to his mother as someone being alive, "feels responsible."

"Yup, see now your remembering."

Harry nodded yes, but he had really but two and two together to get the answer. 

"How old was she?"

"You forgot that too, oh well, she was three. That picture was taken about a month before she died." Sirius said.

It was all too much for Harry. Hogwarts is in ruins, his best friend is dead even though he never met him which did not make sense since everything that happened is supposed to happen in this world too, he had a sister who is dead, his parents think he is ignorant, and Sirius thinks he is trying to get attention.

"Excuse me." Harry said to his godfather and then proceeded up the stairs to his room. Once there he did the only thing that he could think of.

"Fate I need you!"

A/N: Oh I know James and Sirius have no emotion with death but don't forget they hear deaths all the time, so it's more of an everyday occurrence. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Fights and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I sadly am not famous, so I don't own anything.

A/N: Wow for the last chapter I got a lot of feedback. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I again will try to get another chapter out this weekend since I am snowed in my house for the weekend. But I have a geometry project and I have to study for a chemistry and history test so I might not get another one out…but I will do my hardest to try. Here you go chapter 4!

****

Chapter 4: Fights and Forgiveness

"Fate!" Harry called again thinking maybe the first time she did not hear him.

"Fa-"

"You called," Fate said sitting on his bed eating an ice pop.

"What took you so long?" Harry said, to him the seconds seemed like minutes.

"Excuse me Harry but I am the one doing you a favor here so it would be in your best interests to at least control your anger while I am around!" Fate yelled, "Now," she said changing her tone, "tell me what is the matter calmly."

"I can't believe you never told me about Ron, and Samantha, and especially Hogwarts considering that is the place we landed." Harry said trying to keep calm.

"Harry what is the reason you called me here because if it is just to yell at me for things that are out of my control then I best be going."

"Tell me why this happened and what other surprises I should be expecting. Do I have a twin that nobody has told me about?"

"Harry I can't tell you everything, but I can assure you that you don't have a twin."

"Then what good are you to me at this moment," Harry said in a tone that made Fate's hair stick up on the back of her neck.

"Fate looked at him as her eyes went from the look of anger to fear and then back to anger again.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I have given you an opportunity that anyone would have died for and yet you threaten the person who has given you that opportunity. Harry I am leaving you now, don't call me again because I won't answer you. I'll be back in a week, goodbye famous Harry Potter. All I can say is that I now believe that the rumors were very true about you."

"Oh and what may those be?" Harry asked half expecting her not to give an answer.

"That young Mr. Potter doesn't like receiving advice from anyone but a few select people. That young Mr. Potter has a constant need to play the hero especially when the 'hero' idea comes from his own ideas."

"Fate don't go…I'm sorry." Harry said running over to her.

He grabbed her shoulders when he went up to her, which caused her to shake him off immediately and take out her wand and point it directly at him.

"First rule you should learn and become very familiar with is that you never touch me without permission." Fate said in a sinister voice that reminded him of another young person's voice although he could not remember his name at the moment. "Second rule Harry is that you never got on my bad side, you will find I can be very destructive when I am angry. Lastly, if you wish to stay alive to reach you seventh year at Hogwarts then I suggest you cool yourself down before you burn down the rest of the rope bridge."

Harry swallowed the little spit he had left in his throat.

"Ok Fate, you have made your point."

"Good," she said lowering her wand. "Good bye Harry, see you in a week," and with that she was gone.

Harry didn't know what to do, it seemed that girl had two personalities. On one side she was this trusting girl who could love anyone. While on the other side she was a demon, trusting no one with even touching her. He agreed to himself that if he met her again on the road of life he would try to figure out what was wrong with her.

But with her gone, he was on his own. No more would she be able to help him, maybe he should try not to be as angry with her for what was happening in his world after all she was right, it wasn't her fault.

Harry sat there on his bed a few minutes before deciding that he had caused enough trouble for one day. He changed into more comfortable clothes and then went to bed. But instead of falling asleep he just laid there, starring at the ceiling.

"Harry, you awake?" Lily said from the door.

"Yea," he said quietly

Lily came in and sat on the edge of his bed. She sat there a few minutes before she spoke, her speech when she opened her mouth sounded as if she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry of how I reacted to you saying Sammy's name, I just miss her that's all."

"Mom," Harry said sitting up in bed so that he was right next to his mother, "you shouldn't be sorry. I guess my memory is slipping today because of that fall earlier."

"Harry," Lily said grabbing Harry into her arms and holding him as if he was about to disappear," I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"I believe you, in fact I know that you would rather give you life then see me die."

"And you never forget that," Lily said finishing Harry's sentence.

"So everything is cool between us, right mom?" Harry asked.

"Of course sweetie!" Lily said in a very motherly tone, "I was just afraid that I was losing you today and I just sort of broke down."

"Alright mom, but what about dad?" Harry asked.

"He is fine, he just never likes to see me upset. You should have seen him when we were at Hogwarts. He was always watching right over my shoulder making sure no one and nothing was going to bring me down. Funny how much you are like your father. Besides the fact that you two could pass for twins, when you truly care for someone or something you would rather die then have them feel an ounce of pain."

"So it's a good thing I am like him," Harry said making sure that he wasn't arrogant like his dad.

"Oh yes, I married the man for God's sake! And any girl would be grateful to have a husband like you because of it." She then kissed his forehead and said, "Good night Harry," and left.

Today was the end of his first day with his parents and Sirius and he had not even spent a good amount of time with them. Tomorrow would be different, he promised himself. Tomorrow he would wake up a new person, the Harry they knew, and have the time of his life with the three people he missed and wanted most in life. As he thought this Harry lay back down and fell asleep and dreamt very peaceful dreams.

**************************************************

Meanwhile in the darkest part of what was left of the Forbidden Forest a meeting was going on.

"Have you found his location yet." The man, if you could call him a man, said.

"Not yet," a girl's voice said, "but I am working on it. My plan is working master…he is already beginning to trust me."

"Excellent, the sooner he is out of our way the sooner the gift shall be ours." the 'man' said and then he let out a high pitched laugh that could be heard for miles.

A/N: I know, another boring chapter I'm sorry! Anyway the next one will be better; Harry spends a full day with Sirius (YAY!), James and Lily! If I am lucky it will be out by Sunday or Monday, but don't be disappointed if I don't. Sorry I didn't thank everyone personally like in the last chapter but I am trying to get this out ASAP, so I will do that in the next chapter. And don't forget REVIEW, it makes me work faster. 


	5. Live for the Day: Part 1

A/N: Here you go…the long awaited chapter 5. Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing my story, it is really keeping me from not writing but sorry I have not updated in a while. Keep reading and reviewing. Here you go Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Fate and the plot.

****

Chapter 5: Live for the Day: Part I

Harry started to wake up the next morning from the sun coming into his room. But before he opened his eyes the light was soon covered by darkness…he was wrapped up in some sort of bag that resembled a sleeping bag. Harry started to get scared. What if this was it; the death eaters had found their way into the Potter home. Harry started squirming under the grip of the bag holder until he felt himself fall.

Harry quickly got out of the bag and pointed his wand at what he saw, but soon laughed at the sight. Lily had her wand pointed at Sirius and James was laughing at the kitchen table.

"Gosh Lily I wasn't going to hurt the kid, just having a little fun." Sirius said.

"You should know Lily better, you know she hates people messing with Harry." James said.

"I knew she was defensive but I never thought she would be like this to me." Sirius said holding his hand out to help Harry up off the floor.

Once Harry was up and out of the reach of Sirius, Lily put her wand down on the table and chased after him. Sirius, seeing what she was going to do, ran into the living room and up the stairs.

Harry and James both laughed from where they were until they heard a loud bang come from up the stairs. At that moment James came up to Harry and said, "What do you say we go up and make sure that Godfather of yours is still alive."

Harry just smiled back to his father and the two ran up the stairs into the guestroom. In it Lily was on top of Sirius punching him in the chest, light punches of course, and Sirius was pretending to be hurt. James walked up to Lily and pulled the girl off him and put her down on the floor. Unfortunately she then grabbed his leg and he came toppling down. Harry watched the three "adults" battle it out on the floor when suddenly James sat up, although with some difficulty because Lily on top of him.

James said, "Hey, why is it that the three of us are on the ground and Harry here is the only one who is still standing."

When James said this both him and Sirius got a look of mischief on their faces, now Harry knew why they caused so much trouble in school.

"No no no, you guys leave Harry out of this," Lily said trying to get up to help defend her son.

James then grabbed Lily and held her down and shouted, "Sirius I got Lily, you get Harry."

At this Sirius bolted to Harry whose quick thinking told him to run down stairs. But a part of him wanted to join the fun, so he made a play get away, he ran slow, and Sirius soon caught him and picked him up (Sirius is pretty strong) and put him next to Lily. 

"Ok, now that we have caught the prisoners," James said as if he were a kid again, "I say, two hours in this room will be a fine punishment." And with that the door closed and it locked leaving Harry and his mother in the guestroom by themselves.

"Great," Harry said, "now what do we do."

But instead of answering Lily sat on the bed thinking.

"Mom," Harry said, "what are you doing. Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Of course I do, but I would think you should know from experience that there is always something in the room that can be used to escape." Lily said

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Um. Let's try this." Lily then took off her wedding ring and put it on the doorknob and surprisingly it opened.

"Something's wrong," Lily said as the door opened. "They wouldn't make it this easy, they have to be planning something else."

"They are probably ready to catch us right down the stairs." Harry said.

"You're probably right," Lily answered, "But we should head down and maybe we will get to them before they can set everything up."

So Lily and Harry made their way to the living room. When they got down the stairs the house was quiet, too quiet.

"Something's up," Harry said although he was not able to put his finger on it.

Just then the faintest words, probably a spell, could be heard coming from what seemed like air.

"They're in here," Lily said, "and they are using that damn invisibility cloak."

But Harry did not hear her; he was too busy looking at his skin and clothes. He was now painted green and Lily was painted silver; the colors of Slytherin.

"Mom," Harry said half-laughing, " I think Padfoot and Prongs have struck again."

At this she looked at her clothes and then processed to search the room for where the "men" were hiding.

"Harry help me," Lily said almost pleading.

So Harry and Lily spent a good fifteen minutes trying to find Sirius and James, however they were unsuccessful in their attempts.

"Looking for something," Sirius said from the kitchen who was standing next to James.

"You two are in so much trouble." Lily said walking up to them with Harry right by her side.

"Oh really and what is little Lily going to do to little old Sirius." Sirius said leaning down to her level.

"Fine!" Lily said throwing her hands up in surrender, "I give up, but mark my words Black, I shall have my revenge."

"Ok Lily, I'll be waiting for your comeback."

Lily just looked Sirius in the eye and then turned around to go into the bathroom, but Sirius's voice stopped her from closing the door.

"Hey Lily! Why and I the only one who gets punished, what about James over here." Sirius said motioning his hands toward James.

"It is not that I don't blame him Sirius, because I do. It is mostly that I believe you had much more to do with this." Lily said pointing toward her's and Harry's skin. She then closed the door behind her and disappeared from view.

"Well, touchy!" Sirius said

"I heard that!" Lily yelled from the bathroom.

Sirius then stuck his tongue out at the closed the door and mumbled something along the lines of ears of steel and then walked into the living room; Harry, James and (when she got out) Lily followed him. Also when she got out she took the spell off of her and Harry.

They sat there for about a half-hour just giving each other death looks. Lily was sitting close to James on the couch, Sirius was on the love seat, and Harry was on the rocking chair. Although for most teenagers, seeing their parents next to each other like a loving couple might have grossed them out, but for Harry he enjoyed seeing it. He now understood why his parents got married straight out of Hogwarts, they were in love. You could see it in their eyes, and the way they interacted that love was very much apart of their lives. Even if he only had his parents for a week at least he would be able to remember them the way they were now and not those fighting fifteen-year-olds.

After a while of sitting Sirius got up from his seat and went up to the Potter's food cabinets.

"You guys don't have any food in here. Why didn't you tell me you needed food?" Sirius asked concerned about his friend's well being and forgetting about the argument.

"I guess we just forgot," Lily said with a smile forming on her face. "Now that you mention it could you go get up some food for lunch, we'll make it when you come back?"

"Sure of course." Sirius said, "Anything special you guys want?"

"The normal stuff," Lily said.

"And some more parchment, I'm running out." James said.

"Ok, well I guess I am going to Diagon Alley too." Sirius said with a tone, although he really did not mind going there to get something his friends needed. "Anything for you Harry?"

"Nothing special." Harry said.

"Alright then I'll go now, I'm starving!" Sirius said leaving the house.

"Lily tell me right now what you are planning to do, I know that smile is only on your face when you have an evil idea." James said.

"Well I was just thinking this is the perfect time to get Sirius back for what he did." Lily said with the look of mischief in her eyes.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Harry said from across the room.

"What you too. You guys do know you are gaining up on my best friend and your Godfather." James said.

"That is what makes it fun." Lily said smiling, "so I guess you're not in."

"Of course I am, never has Prongs stepped down the urge to prank someone." James said. "So tell us what your plan is?"


	6. An Outside View of Today

A/N: If you have not read chapter 5 read that first, since I replaced the author's note with a chapter I don't know if everyone noticed that…if not just read it ok. Anyway thanks everyone for the reviews. If you keep reviewing I'll keep writing.

Disclaimer: After 5 chapters is, this really necessary any more? You all know I don't own anything…but come to think of it I wish I owned Sirius ::grins evilly:: 

****

Chapter 6: An Outside view of Today

Sirius left the Potter home feeling pulled by some unseen force to get the supplies he needed to get them. He was always happy to see the Potters; James, Lily, and Harry his godson. But every time he left them a sense of sorrow filled him. He was upset and angry that they never went out in the world anymore, they had been locked up in that home for more then 15 years.

Voldemort. Voldemort was the reason they never truly say the light of day. He loathed the man, with more passion then he hated Snape. Voldemort had corrupted his family into thinking all half bloods and muggle borns were the scum of the earth. He was also the reason for the death of his wife and one of his closet friends; Remus Lupin. When he thought about Remus, it always made him feel guilty. He had been his enemy since six months before the Potter's went into hiding, he thought he saw the dark mark on his arm. He was wrong; in fact it was just a scratch from one of his transformations. Of course Remus told him this but he never believed him. He had only truly forgiven him when he found out about his death. 

It was a dark night, the night Remus was taken by the death eaters. It was the night after the full moon so he was weak. He was sleeping when they found him and brought him to Voldemort. After that no one really knew what happened to Remus whether they tortured to tell about the Order or tell who was the Potter's secret keeper, or tried to trick him into being a death eater because Voldemort claimed to have a cure for his disease. But whatever reason it was he obviously did not comply with the dark lord because he was found dead three days later in an abandoned dark meeting place. Sirius checked Remus' arm himself and found no marking on his arm. Since that day Sirius never forgave himself for disowning Remus like that, but he was sure where ever Remus was, he had forgiven him.

"Sirius hey sweetie how are you?" a young female voice said forcing Sirius out of his train of thought.

Sirius did not know how he got there but he was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. Had he apparated or flooed, the question would boggle his mind until his death. 

"Hey Maybel!" he said kissing his girlfriend of three months.

Although he had been married before to his one true love he figured that Jasmine would not want him being miserable for the rest of his life because of her death. In fact one would say that Maybel was somewhat like a reincarnation of Jasmine. Her personality was exactly like Jasmine's; in other word's she was someone who could keep Sirius in check (to keep him from doing anything stupid). The only difference between the two was their appearance. Jasmine had black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes while Maybel had light brown hair, light skin, and light brown eyes. 

"What are you doing out here, I have never seen you shopping by yourself. Is Peter here with you?" Maybel asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," he said putting his arm around her shoulders, "And no Peter is not with me."

"Well I am just looking for a gift for my friend, it is her birthday in two days and I haven't a clue what to get her, but you never answered my question."

"What can I say I had a brain fart this morning because I forgot to go shopping for food this whole week."

"A Brain Fart!" Maybel said laughing, "What the hell is that?"

"You have never heard of a brain fart! Well anyway it a term used when you forget to do something obvious or when your mind blanks out…it is similar to a blonde moment if you are more familiar with that phrasing."

"Oh well ok," she said still laughing.

"So where shall we start…" Sirius said leading her off to the first store.

Although he trusted Maybel he did not want the whole world knowing he was the Potter's secret keeper. He had only a few years ago began leaving his hiding place because Dumbledore felt that he was going to go crazy if he was locked up for the rest of his life. So Sirius started leaving his house, fighting in raids against the enemy, seeing the Potter's at least three times a week, and meeting the girlfriend he currently was dating. 

An hour had passed without any disruption and they had completed all the shopping they needed to do. So, Sirius seeing one drink with Maybel would not hurt; they went into the nearest shop and ordered a drink. As they sat there talking and drinking they heard a scream from outside.

"Oh no!" Maybel said quickly getting up from her seat.

"Maybel you are not going out there. It would be best to apparate to my house where it is safe for you, I will handle whatever it is out there." Sirius said. Since the almost full control the dark lord had over the wizarding world most screams were because of death eaters, this scream had no reason to be any different. 

"No Sirius I am going with you!" She said standing her ground.

"No! I don't need you getting yourself killed!" Sirius half screamed.

"And what if death comes knocking on your door, then what am I to do!" Maybel pleaded with tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine you can come with me, but don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed."

"Of course not. Now let's go!" Maybel said pulling Sirius with her outside.

When they exited the shop the world around them was a horrid sight. Two people were lying on the ground, obviously dead, and four death eaters were holding four others down.

"How odd." Sirius said at the sight.

"What do you mean how odd!" Maybel asked.

"Death eaters nowadays always attack in groups of five." Sirius said running to where the death eaters were with Maybel right behind him.

"Well maybe the other was killed or got preoccupied." Maybel said.

Sirius would have answered but he was close enough to the death eaters to see whom they had killed. Another Order member although Sirius did not know her name her face was very familiar. At the sight of him the death eaters turned. Sirius then damned himself…he had forgotten to be stealth but that did not matter now he would soon be faced with four death eaters going at him. But without notice they all suddenly backed off, why Sirius did not know. After backing off about five more feet from him and Maybel's position they disapparated for some unknown destination.

"Now that was even more odd. There was only one of me and four of them, what made them back off?" Sirius pondered.

"Well maybe they are afraid of you Sirius," Maybel said, " you being the big strong man you are."

That then reminded Sirius of why he had come to Diagon Alley…the Potter's. So Sirius went back to the shop, picked up his items and then turned to Maybel.

"Well I best be going. I have to be getting home and then contact the other auror's to what just happened." Sirius said trying to get away from Maybel because she could not know the place where the Potter's lived.

"Can't I go with you. I am afraid they will come back after you leave." Maybel said getting closer to Sirius.

"Then go home ok. Listen you know you can't go into the ministry department with me. But you can meet me later tonight alright, around nine." Sirius said.

"Alright then I will see you then." Maybel said. "Bye for now." she then kissed him, said good bye again, and then disappeared to her home.

With her gone Sirius quickly apparated to the Potter's home, looked around to make sure no one saw where he was going and stepped into the house saying the password to get in. But he did not realize that he was about to get the surprise of his life when he entered that house.

A/N: No the Potter's are not dead or anything, just walking into 'Lily's Plan.' Sorry I did not skip a chapter like this but I just wanted to show you guys how dark the world really is right now. Oh and remember PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WHEN I AM HAPPY I WRITE FASTER. Oh and just so you know Christmas break starts this Tuesday Dec. 23rd! Then I can write lots more in less time! YAY NO SCHOOL TO MAKE ME CRAZY AND GIVE ME USELESS HOMEWORK! Ok enough of my babbling…REVIEW!


	7. Perfect Ending

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. Well now it is official I am now off for Christmas break (THANK GOD!) I will try to get two up every weekend but I am not sure what will happen. Anyway here you go chapter 7.

Disclaimer: Really people, must I keep doing this. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! 

****

Chapter 7: Perfect Ending

When Sirius walked in the house it was empty.

"Lily," he called, " James, Harry. Where is everybody?" the last part he said more to himself then to the outside world.

Sirius was starting to get frightened. What if something happened to them, what if they were forced out of their house…if so he would never be able to forgive himself. But then he remembered that he was their secret keeper so the person would have to get the information of their location from him and he had not told a soul. 

So in a desperate attempt he called to them again, "Lily, James, this isn't funny anymore, Harry!" Sirius called but that was when he started noticing it. When Sirius had called Harry's name his voice began to change, in fact it had squeaked when he said that word. It was as if the affects of puberty were going in reverse.

Ignoring it he called then again, but this time it was no longer his voice, but a girl's voice "Lily!" He stopped calling them at that point, this was so embarrassing. But the funny part was, his transformation had only just begun, though he took no notice of it since he was looking for his friends.

Sirius walked into the master bedroom and on the wall behind the dresser was a mirror. He looked in it and screamed.

"AHHH! " he screamed like a girl, "My God what have you Potter's done to me!"

In the mirror Sirius saw a horrendous sight. He was not only wearing a woman's dress but also had the full shape of a woman. At this site, of Sirius screaming, the Potter's could not hold back any longer. The three of them threw off the invisibility cloak, laughing hysterically.

"YOU!" Sirius said in a high pitched girl's voice, " You all did this to me."

"Pay back's a bitch Sirius," Lily said," That's what you get for turning Harry and I different colors."

"Fine now James, since you were my right hand man in the last stunt I order you to turn me back to my handsome self!" Sirius said sounding like an annoying female teenager who was pleading with her parents.

"Oh but my dear Sirius," James said still laughing, "I do think you look much better in this gender."

Sirius then looked in the mirror again and said, "I am a sexy women aren't I." 

"Well if you look that good then I suggest you go out and try to get a guy to snog with you." Lily said

"EWWW!" Sirius said again screaming like a girl with his arms flaring, "I don't go that way." (Just to say I have no problem with being gay, some of my friends are, but you are either straight or gay you can not imagine going the other way you know!)

"Why," Lily asked, " I kind of like the women vides you are giving off."

"So this was your idea Mrs. Potter" Sirius said

Lily nodded yes while trying to keep her laugher from exploding out of her.

"Then take this off of me please!" Sirius said groveling at her feet, "I will do anything."

"_ANY_THING?" Lily asked with an evil grin growing over her face. "Fine James, take it off him. Sirius when he is done come by me and I will show you what you must do."

When she left Sirius, after James had cured him, went up to Harry and said, "Don't make your mom do anything more to me. Haven't I been through enough?"

"Maybe Sirius, maybe. But let's see what my mother has in store for you first." Harry said guiding Sirius down the stairs since he was scared stiff about what Lily was going to do to him.

"There you are Sirius, now all you have to do is make dinner," Lily said.

"That's it, excellent I-" Sirius said but was interrupted.

"With this on." Lily said holding up an Old French Maid suit; (you know those black and white short ones).

"Oh come on Lily, haven't I been tortured enough." Sirius pleaded.

"You know if Sirius doesn't wear that I would love to see you cook in that." James said smirking.

"JAMES-" Lily said, but was cut off my Harry

"God dad must you act like that in front of your own son!" Harry said discussed by what his father had suggested.

"Sorry," James said blushing.

"And I don't know about you dad but I think Sirius has been through enough for today." Harry said.

"Fine then Sirius you are free to go, but only because Harry says so." Lily said a little disappointed that she could not get back at Sirius anymore.

At her remark Sirius got up from his kneeling position on the floor up to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you SO much Harry." Sirius said smiling, "Next time I am going to prank this family it won't be you, just your parents."

And so the night passed by like this. They all ate together and talked and had the time of their lives. So we bring our story to when they all had just finished dinner and were talking amongst themselves in the living room.

"So Sirius," Lily said, "I never asked what took you so long to get back here today?"

"Was it Maybel?" James asked.

"Oh!" Lily squealed, "Who is Maybel?"

"The girl I have been dating for a while, and yes James it was her." Sirius said.

"Oh, well I am glad you have moved on Sirius." Lily said.

"Me too. I mean Maybel reminds me so much of Jasmine and I think that is what attracts me so much to her."

"You have a picture of her?" Lily asked.

In fact he did and pasted it around the room.

"She is very pretty." Lily said.

"Oh no!" Sirius said, "I was supposed to meet her today in five minutes at home. You all don't mind if I leave now right do you?" 

"Of course not Sirius, go ahead. God knows we don't want to leave this gorgeous girl waiting on your front porch." Lily said.

So Sirius went around and said his good byes and left the Potter home.

********************

Meanwhile an hour before Sirius left the Potter home another dark meeting was occurring in the Forbidden Forest.

"You have to do it tonight, I am growing impatient." a cold voice said, the person who said it was barely even human.

"Yes master, all of this will go according to plan." a young female voice said.

"And you," the cold voice said, "make sure I have them alive, they are of more value to me ALIVE."

"Ye-ye-s-yes Master." a male voice said.

"Good, so to your posts. You are dismissed and don't disappoint me." the cold voice said

And with that, all three of them disapparated.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except Fate and the plot.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update over the weekend but I found out I have one paper to right plus a research paper to write over break. So this might be my last update but I am going to try to get another up this weekend or next Monday. Anyway here you go chapter 8.

****

Chapter 8: Darkness Falls

(A/N: the title is taken from a title of a movie called DARKNESS FALLS so I don't own this title either)

An odd wind blew that night and even from inside the Potter's house the three people could notice the change. It had been an hour since Sirius had left them so the Potter's were relatively tired. Lily had put away everything that had been used and Harry and James sat by the fire playing a game of chess, which James was obviously winning. 

"Does anyone else feel that?" Lily asked.

"Feel what Lils?" James asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but it is a feeling that occurs when you feel something bad is going to happen." Lily said slowly so everyone in the room could understand the full effect of what she said.

"No Lily you're the only one." James said.

"No she isn't, I feel it too." Harry said cautiously looking at his father.

At that James left the seat he was in and then started pacing around the living room.

"FINE!" he half-screamed. "I feel it too but it almost feels like a shift of power."

"Sirius," Lily said bringing to truth to everyone's ears, "he must be in trouble."

"Then we have to go help him," Harry said moving between his father and mother.

"No Harry we can't do that, though I wish we could." Lily said.

"Why the hell not, he would help all of us if we were in trouble!" Harry screamed.

"Harry get a hold of yourself," James said putting both hands on Harry's arms," that is exactly what Voldemort wants. He wants to lure us out so that he can kill us. Besides how do we know this isn't a trap, he has done things like this before."

"He has done these things, but Harry why are you so keen on playing the hero anyway. Voldemort will do anything to get back at people he hates, I thought we told you that before." Lily said looking her son in the eyes.

But Harry did not hear Lily's comment or the end of James' for that matter, "He isn't after you, he is after me." 

Lily and James just looked at Harry with enough shock to kill a person.

"I know about the prophecy," Harry said slowly.

"But…how?" James asked.

"I just do so it's no longer important how I got the information." Harry said.

"Harry. You should know this, that if we were to go out there and meet Voldemort head on then your father and I would be the first blockade between you and Voldemort. So in essence, we would die first anyway." Lily said looking at Harry with eyes full of tears.

Harry would have answered Lily back with a comment but the Potter's heard their door open and close. They saw a man walking in, limping, with a black cloak. They did not recognize him at first so each of the Potter's took out their wands and faced the man. But then he looked up and they saw who it was…Sirius.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled running to his aid.

"Lily NO how do we know this isn't a trap?" James asked from across the room.

"James look at him, look into his eyes. His eyes have Sirius' familiar glimmer, but they also have pain now help me bring him to the couch!" Lily said.

At this James helped Lily bring him over and Harry made sure the couch was comfortable for Sirius to lay on. One he was laid down he started to speak.

"Maybel, she…" Sirius said in a way that seemed it was painful for him to talk.

"What happened?" James said.

"She's a death eater." Sirius said slowly and with sudden stops in between words.

"What!" Lily said.

"It all makes sense now. Why there was only four death eaters attacking Diagon Alley today and why they all stopped when they saw her, it was all in his plan." Sirius said.

Although the family was shocked by the attack on Diagon Alley, they would discuss that later, when they found out that Sirius would be all right.

"Sirius, what curse has been put on you?" Lily asked.

"Death," was all he could croak out.

"Death, but if it was death they why are you not dead?" James asked.

"It is the slow killing curse," Lily said bringing fear into everyone in the room.

"But you're our secret keeper Sirius," Harry said, "if you die then what will happen to us?"

"I gave the job to Peter, I saw him on the way here." Sirius said.

"Oh good," Lily said.

"The light is calling me." Sirius said.

"No Sirius, you can't leave me." James said to his best friend.

"I hope I have served well as your secret keeper, and have made good choices for you, Lily, and Harry." Sirius said.

"Sirius don't leave me!" Harry said, "you still have to help me get back at my mom and dad!" Harry said with tears coming down his cheek.

But Sirius did not answer back, he just lay there with his eyes open. At this Lily started crying as did Harry who ran into his mother's arms. Yet James just sat there, next to his best friend. He closed his eyes and sat back against the couch, which Sirius lay on.

"James," Lily said approaching him, she was also holding Harry's hand, "it would be better to let it all out instead of holding the tears in."

After saying that James started to let his tears fall.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I do say it is good to see you cry it shows weakness," a cold voice said.

At this Lily and James jumped up from their position and pushed Harry in back of them, they took out their wands to defend Harry from the one man who wanted him dead, Voldemort.

"How did you get in here, even though Sirius is gone we still have a secret keeper?" James said.

"You mean this secret keeper," Voldemort said pointing to the nearest death eater.

Behind the dark clock was a face that was all too familiar to the Potter's, it was Peter.

"Peter, you were in this from the beginning. You were the spy who let him get all the information about us." James yelled although not moving from his position for fear of the safety of his only son.

"Aren't you going to try to kill us already?" Lily said, "or has Voldemort lost his wits?"

"Mudblood, if I were you I would not say a word. I would kill you right now it I had my way, but my sources tell me that you three are of much more value to me alive. Take them away!" Voldemort said leaving the house.

Many death eaters came after the three people and the Potter's did a good job in killing or injuring many, but in the end there were just too many for the three of them to handle and before they new it, they were wandless and in three separate black bags.

A/N: I really hate this chapter, but what must be done, has to be done. Anyway REVIEW! 


	9. Twenty Four Hours

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except Fate and the plot.

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated soon but I had to finish a research paper, cheerleading, and midterms are coming up soon and school is crazy. Please forgive me and read and review. Here you go…chapter 9!

****

Chapter 9: Twenty-Four Hours 

Harry did not know how long he was in that bag but before much time passed he was being dumped onto the cold floor of what was probably a cell. Then two people started to chain him to a wall. Harry figured that they must have put some curse on him because although he wanted to fight back his muscles did not move. 

"Master will be in soon to see you." a voice told Harry from underneath his hood.

As Harry waited on the cold floor for Voldemort to come and see him, his limbs started responding again. But besides that he started thinking. If Voldemort were to come here and kill him then would he still be able to go back to the other world. Did he want to go back to the other world? If he and his parents escaped from Voldemort they could live free together. Harry was more confused then ever; he really needed to talk to Fate. She seemed to know everything.

But before he could continue, his train of thought was cut off by a cold voice, "Mr. Potter, I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

Harry just stayed quiet. Although he had seen Voldemort before he had never felt so helpless. He had no weapon; Harry figured they must have taken it and snapped it.

"I figured you would not answer me, but you can be forced to."

Harry still did not speak; he would not let him win.

"Leave me alone with him," Voldemort said to his followers. "This I want to do alone."

At this Harry started to panic. Normally being alone with the one who killed his parents would not bother him, since he had been in this position before, but since he had nothing to fight with he felt his courage slipping away. 

"Why don't you just kill me already." Harry said shocking himself that he was asking for death.

"Now why would I do that?" Voldemort asked.

"I am the only one who can stop you and now you are letting me live!" Harry shouted at him, his courage seemed to be coming back.

"Potter you will mind your tongue or that will be the first thing to go!" Voldemort said getting angry.

At this comment Harry closed his mouth and stayed quiet, at least for the time being.

"Now that's better." Voldemort said smiling in his evil way which scared Harry. "I have not killed you yet for one reason, you are the one who is destined to be my match, my worthy adversary. But there is another prophecy about you and I that you are unaware of."

Voldemort waited for Harry to give an answer but all he got was a clueless face from Harry.

"One which is little known to the wizarding community, since my own seer has foretold this. If you are I work together instead of being on opposite sides, then we will be indestructible. Think about it Potter, we could live forever with enough power to destroy or bring back to life anyone we please." Voldemort said trying to sound warm hearted.

"I know your ways Voldemort!" Harry shouted at him, "If I join you, you will throw me in a dungeon so that I will never see the light of day again! And you have no power over the dead, once people are in the world of the dead there is no way to come back to the world of the living."

At this Voldemort raised his wand to Harry's throat and muttered a curse that caused no more words to escape Harry's mouth.

"That's better. Perhaps she was right, maybe you are too smart to join my side." Voldemort said getting back to his old cruel self. 

At this Voldemort made for the door and said, "I will give you more time to ponder this Potter, twenty-four hours. At that hour you shall make you final choice of whether you will join me or not, if not then it must be done." 

"I'm not afraid of death." Harry told him back.

"I was not planning on killing you, no that would be too easy. But I will start with that dear mudblood mother of yours." Then Voldemort laughed, as Harry was screaming no, and closed the door.

Once the door was closed it opened back up again a few minutes later to show three hooded figures. 

"Master asks us to help you make your choice," one of the figures said with a laugh.

And with that they threw curses at him, most which he did not know. He bleed wildly from every place the curses hit and Harry soon found himself unconscious.

Harry did not know how long he was unconscious, but all he knew was he awoke to a warm comforting feeling on his face. With that feeling he opened his eyes hoping to be back home with his parents but all he saw was a girl putting a warm cloth to his cuts.

"Oh thank God your awake," she said in an all too familiar voice.

"Fate, is that you." Harry said trying to get up from his current position.

"No, no, no you stay on you back. If you get up you might pass out again," she said with much concern.

"Fate, stop playing games and help me out of here," Harry said pointing to his chains.

"They must have hit your head harder then I thought," she said.

Harry then realized that he was getting that comment a lot.

"I must look like a friend of yours, I'm sorry but I am not the person that you speak of," she said moving to clean the cuts on his arms.

Harry was bewildered. This girl looked exactly like Fate, but she did not act like her. If he touched her skin she did not flinch and perhaps the most recognizable, she no longer had an American accent. She talked the same way he did. 

"No, I guess you couldn't be her." Harry said watching her clean his cuts.

"There, I'm finished." she said putting her cloth back in its bucket. She then went to go leave but was stopped by Harry's words.

"Where are you going?"

"There are many more prisoners in these cells that need much more care than you."

"Are my parents still alive?" Harry asked hoping to hear some news on their situations, since she would seem to know the state of everyone in the prison.

"I don't know, I still believe Voldemort is with your father. But your mother…"

"What about my mother?" Harry said sitting up against the cell.

"She is not given the same curtsy everyone is given, I am not even allowed to see her."

"Just because of her bloodline!" Harry yelled.

"Of course, Voldemort as many people in this wizarding world judge you by what you are rather then who you are."

"No they don't! Only Voldemort would judge people for being of different lineage." Harry yelled.

At this she became angry and threw herself on the ground so that her face was right next to Harry's, "That is not true! You would not even speak to me if you knew what I was."

At this Harry stayed quiet as she got up to leave.

"I will try to see your father and mother and then come tell you about their situation," she said as she left.

Then Harry felt a wand on his throat and a voice saying, "Having fun?"

It was Fate, the real Fate.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The Hour of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Fate and the Plot. 

A/N: I had a snow day today so I wrote this chapter, hope you enjoy it!

****

Chapter 10: The Hour of Truth

"Fate?" Harry asked her for fear that it was another look alike.

"Yes, I am the real Fate, if that is what you wanted to know," she said still holding her wand to his throat.

Harry then tried to push her wand away, but she had it locked in place.

"I wouldn't try to move it if I was you," she said talking about her wand.

"Fate you are starting to scare me, now take the wand away," Harry said.

"No, no, no!" Fate started screaming as she dropped her wand and ran around the room covering her ears.

"Fate, what is wrong with you?" Harry asked trying to reach her but the chains restricted him.

But all she kept saying was, "No, no," and "get off me."

She then was thrown against the wall of the cell and fell on the floor, as if someone had thrown her. Since she was in his reach, Harry went over to her and watched her stare endlessly to the ceiling. 

"Fate wake up please," Harry said trying to wake her.

But all she did was stare. In that position Harry started to notice her face become cut on one of her cheeks and a cut opening on her arm. Harry then became very alert and started hitting the air for some sign if a person, who was invisible, was in the room. But all Harry kept hitting was air and yet the cuts and bruises kept coming.

Then all of a sudden her eyes opened and the cutting and bruising stopped. Her eyed looked extremely watery and as if she were going to cry at any moment, but she never did.

As soon as she realized where she was, she immediately got up, picked but her wand, and dusted her robes. She was also breathing very heavily, as if she were just fighting a battle with someone.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back, "Just forget what happened ok."

"But you were-"

"I said forget it!" she yelled back even louder then before.

Seeing it was a touchy subject, Harry dropped the topic.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" Fate asked.

"What do you think? I'm sitting here chained to a wall, as are my parents. How could I be happy?" Harry angrily said.

"Well you are the one who wanted to do this, not me. You only have yourself to blame."

"I am not in the mood to get a lecture Fate, I just want answers."

"Fine then," Fate said sitting on a chair she just made appear, "ask away."

"First of all why didn't Voldemort kill me when he had the chance?"

"You don't listen do you Harry. In this world Voldemort as a seer on his side, well more like he forced her to be on his side. She told him about another prophecy, not intentionally of course. So Voldemort wants you with him so that he can rule the world and not have to worry about someone being able to match his powers."

"The other, was that girl you?"

Fate looked into Harry's eyes after he said that. Blue mixed with green, and Harry could see her eyes told a different story then the rest of her body. Her body showed strength and courage, but her eyes said she was scared and that she hurt inside. It's funny how much our eyes give away about our true self.

"Yes, if you want the truth. If this were the world today, I would be one of Voldemort's prisoners too." Fate said sadly.

"But she doesn't speak like you, why is that."

"Oh God Harry, don't you know anything," Fate said in an annoyed manner. "If this was the world I would have been captured by Voldemort a long time ago, thus I would have been raised in England not America."

"Fate."

"What now?" Fate asked getting angry with Harry.

"Can you get me out of these chains?"  
"No can do Harry, you will just have to wait and see what happens to you in this week of living this life." Fate said. "I believe you still have five more days."

Harry nodded (I think that is how many days that happened two, if someone thinks I am wrong then tell me ok)

"Well goodbye Harry, I shall see you again soon."

"Why do you keep coming to visit me anyway?" Harry asked.

"I need an escape from home, so I come and see you." Fate said with a frown.

And with that she disappeared.

"She really is bloody crazy, she needs help." Harry whispered to himself.

At that moment another black hooded figure walked in and dropped some food, a piece of bread and some water, by Harry.

"It's not poisoned, Master wants you alive and healthy so eat!" he said and then walked out of the room.

Harry wasn't hungry, but he played with the piece of bread in his hands. 

Then a large bang was heard as his door opened and closed, a panting girl could be heard. It was the Fate from this time. Harry just watched her as she made her way to him. She sat down next to him, tried to catch her breath and then started speaking to Harry.

"I found out about your parents."

Harry's ears perked up at the word 'parents.' 

"Well how are they?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not very good," she said with her eyes starting to tear up.

"How so?" Harry asked, though he did not know if he wanted to know what they had gone through.

"Your father is going to bleed to death if he isn't seen by a healer soon. But Voldemort will probably find one because he also wants your father to join his side, yet a fear your father may die before Voldemort finds one. He doesn't have much time."

At hearing this his eyes started to water, it was like losing them all over again.

"And your mother, well the only thing good about her is that she is not in a cell."

Harry looked at her bewildered.

"What I mean is that your mother's beauty is a curse. Voldemort and his supporters are toying around with her all day long. And the things they make her wear are disgraceful to her."

"But I thought they wanted to rid the world of muggle borns, not have sex with them?" Harry said trying to make sense of the situation. In reality he would rather see his mother dead then being mistreated for the rest of her life.

"They are only good for one thing, and is for his followers to have a little female contact with. But it is not like she is the only one, so she is given a break from it all some of the time."

"Alright thanks…wait a minute, I don't even know your name?" Harry asked.

"My real name I don't remember, being that I was taken here so early in my years. But Voldemort calls me Destiny."

"Alright then," Harry said confused that Voldemort would give her a 'nice' name, "thanks Destiny."

"Your welcome. Well I must be going. I will be back later, maybe I can get you some more food I will bring it." Destiny said with a smile and then left.

After she left Harry was left with the thought of his parents, in other words, very unhappy thoughts. 

PLEASE REVIEW! ::gives Sirius-like puppy eyes::


	11. Four Views

Disclaimer: Wishing I was famous and owned something people would write fan fictions about.

A/N: Thank GOD exams are finally over, though when I get the results back I may not be able to go on the computer for a while because I did so bad in French. Any way you don't want to here about my troubles, you want to read the chapter. But before that I would like to say that I know the last few chapters were boring but it will get more interesting. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! They make me so happy.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! YOU PEOPLES ROCK!

****

Chapter 11: Four Views 

Lily's View:

She sat in a room that seemed out of place in the prison. She was alone in the room for the first time since she arrived here. She sat on the bed trying to gain the strength to get up and walk around. She eventually did get up but her walk was heavy and she was wobbly on her feet. 

Seven people, that was how many people had gotten inside her without her permission. Although she always struggled under their grip, she always lost in the end; she was never a strong person. She worried about James and Harry and wondered what they were going through. They obviously were not being abuse in the way she was but her husband and only son were being mistreated and to a mother that is the worst thing that can be done. 

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, she felt disgraceful. She was wearing a short skirt that you could see her underwear if she even bent over a little and a tight see through shirt. The clothes could make everyone see every curve on her body, something she only wanted her husband to see and already at least seven people saw her like this, not including the numerous people who would watch the whole ordeal. 

Yet she would take much worse then this if she knew that Harry and James were out of their cell and trying to get on with their lives without her. Then her hands moved toward the lower part of her stomach, it had been four weeks and she still had not told James. She was afraid to, because of what happened to Samantha, that he would not want another child, especially if it was a girl. But she would never get a chance to tell him or Harry, but what she feared most was if Voldemort's followers found out. They would get rid of it, but Lily would not let them if they tried. She would escape from this place, but she did not know how.

The door suddenly opened and Lily removed her hand from her stomach and faced the door and saw a short black cloaked figure enter the room. 

"Here comes number eight," Lily thought.

When he got closer to her he started feeling up her arm, but she immediately moved her arm away. His touch was familiar to her, too familiar.

"No," Lily said, "You wouldn't do this to me, even though you are a traitor."

"You are the reason why I turned over," Peter said taking off his cloak and throwing it on the chair that was in the room.

"What?" Lily asked softly.

"You were to good for James yet I was the only one who seemed to see it. So I made an accord with," Peter took a pause there because he was too afraid to say his master's name. "We agreed that I would give (pause) Harry and James and I would get you to have for myself."

Lily just looked at him with shock, "So this was all to get back at James for loving me?"

"I don't want to talk about, let's just get started." Peter said.

"Since when did you become able to not stutter when speaking?" Lily asked trying to anger him.

"I always could. I just talk like that to put on an act. No one knows the real me and the powers I have acquired over the years." Peter said moving toward Lily who was backing away from him and ended up falling onto the bed.

He then jumped on her and said, "Just think of me as James and I am sure you will be fine."

"You will never be half the man James is." Lily said defending her husband.

But that remark earned her a slap on the face and he said, "Fine then, be difficult."

James's View:

The cell had a leak in it and it was dripping what looked like water. James was sick of this, his family needed help and there was no way out of the cell. Trust him he had searched everywhere.

He was bleeding himself from many different spots from Voldemort and his followers trying to get him to join their side, but James did not like to show weakness, even though this cuts caused him great pain. He had seen many of Voldemort's followers come into his cell but not the one he hated the most, Peter.

Peter was always jealous of him, Sirius, and Remus. Sometimes Peter seemed as though he wanted Remus's condition just to get special attention from people. But why he wanted more attention was beyond James. Peter was one of their group and although sometimes they did leave him out, he was and always was one of the guys. In school and in the later years they were all the best of friends. But now, James would never be able to forgive him for what he did. 

How could he have been so stupid as to not see through Peter's act. James and Sirius were always the brightest in school and could always sniff out any lies, although Sirius did most of the "sniffing." James laughed at the memory of his lost friend. 

Sirius and him had been friends since before James could remember. They met through a meeting their parents attended and had been friends ever since. Although the first few years of their friendship was mainly though letters they became even closer when they enter Hogwarts. Hogwarts, the place that brought James his greatest joy and greatest pain. It was the place that he befriended a werewolf and helped him realize he was more then just that, wrote the Marauder's Map with the help of his friends, turned into a different creature every full moon, and met the love of his life Lily Evans.

Sirius had been there to support him through every loss as well. When his parents had died in his seventh year, the struggle of getting Lily to go out with him and all of the detentions they had. He was always there to lend a helping hand in any situation. Even though he was not a person to get help from others, he was always there to give it. In fact the only time Sirius talked about anything related to his problems was the day he showed up at James' window. It was raining that night and the wind was blowing in all directions at remarkable speeds. James did not know how Sirius flew the great distance between their homes in that weather but he guessed all the foul weather that they played Quidditch in help get him through it. Sirius knocked on James' window, with all his stuff, and came inside his room. 

Although James asked him what happened, all Sirius would say was, "I left and I am never going back."

James never did find out what happened that night, yet he still wondered about it everyday it came to his mind. Sirius had been angry with his parents before but it never was bad enough for him to leave. But whatever the reason, Sirius stayed the rest of the summer by James' house and never set a foot in that home again. God only knows what being in that house would do to him, what memories it would bring back.

James snapped himself out of his trance and shook his head.

"No sense dwelling on the past," James said to himself, "it will only make you even more crazy."

"Look James," James said to himself again, "not only are you talking to yourself but you are referring to yourself in the third person." 

James just laughed at himself.

"I don't think your situation is very funny Mr. Potter," Destiny said to James bringing him some better food then water and moldy bread. 

"Thank you, but I am not hungry," James told the girl, for he did not know her name.

"You would best be eating that, I don't know what Voldemort has planned for you but it would be better if you were strong enough to defend yourself."

"I am always able to defend myself and everyone I care for." James said getting his arrogant voice back again; he had not sounded like that since sixth year.

Destiny then went over to his arm and started cleaning his cuts, but James pulled away.

"I am only trying to help you!" Destiny yelled.

"I don't trust you, you're one with Voldemort. Anyone teamed with him can't be trusted with anything." James said.

"You really haven't changed have you, you are just like that sixteen year old boy who would hex people in the halls of Hogwarts just for fun and pick on Snape--"

"How do you know about that, you are only around my sons age? Never mind, I think I know who told you." James said.

"No Voldemort did not tell me, he doesn't pay attention to details like that. All he knows about you and Harry is that his wants you dead, but not just yet."

"Well," James said, "if he did not tell you, how do you know all that stuff?"

"I just know, does it matter how I got my information. Your reaction has proved that my source is correct." Destiny said with a bit of attitude.

Destiny again tried to reach over and grab James's arm but again he took it away. 

"Why can't you trust me!" she yelled, " Can't you see you are not the only prisoner here!" 

"How can you be, you have no restraints!" James yelled back.

Destiny got up and headed for the door, but before she left said, "Not all chains are made of metal or iron."

Destiny's View:

As she left James's cell she grunted with anger and mumbled, "I hope Harry's likeness to his father in only skin deep."

"Have you seen something else," a cold voice said to Destiny.

"Not yet," Destiny said trying to hold her tongue.

"Well I will have to be watching you, you have not had one for a while," Voldemort said.

Destiny just ignored him and just looked at the wall behind him, she hated making eye contact with him.

"You know, maybe I am being to gentle with you," he said moving closer to her, "maybe if I anger you they will come sooner."

"You can't rush them, they just come." Destiny said.

"Fine, but my servants will be around to check on you so if it does happen, they will witness it." Voldemort said.

"May I go now Voldemort," she was one of few who would say his name instead of 'Master,' "for I have work to do?"

"GO!" he said yelling because of the way she addressed him.

So she left in a hurry to her 'room' to have some quiet time to herself. There on her small dresser, if one could really call it that, was a picture of her family. Her parents, her four sisters and one brother, all of whom were dead because of Voldemort. Although she barely had any memory of them, they could not be any worse then what she was going through now. Destiny did not want anyone else to go through what she did, that was why she helped the prisoners who came here. So they did not feel the pain she felt. 

Then she thought of the Potter's, but especially Harry. He would probably end up just like her, only remaining in existence because of their magical abilities. She hated being used like that but she forced herself to think her power was a good thing, that it was the only reason she was alive. But she wished for death. Death was what she dreamed for everyday. In death she would meet her family and they all could live in peace, wherever the souls of the dead went. 

She would help him. Someway she would help them get out of this place and live a good life. So she got out a peace of paper and scribbled a drawing on it, on the back she wrote some notes. She then folded it up and put it in her pocket.

Harry's View:

"There has to be a way out of here," Harry thought.

He had to see his parents again to make sure they were ok, if they weren't he would never forgive himself. He searched around every corner to try and find a loose side of the wall, but none was found. It seemed the only way out was the way everyone was coming in. 

"Harry, here I brought you some food," Destiny said coming in the cell.

"I really am not hungry," Harry said.

"Well," she said hinting that she was about to say something important, "you might want to try the fish." 

Harry looked at the fish, it was only the head of the fish but in the mouth was an off white paper.

"I think I will," Harry said.

"Good," Destiny said, "well I best be going, lots of other people to check up on."

Destiny then left with a smile on her face and a soul full of confidence.

Harry just sat there confused as he pulled out the paper until he realized what it was…a map of the prison.

A/N: WOW, this is my longest chapter. This is the last chapter I am planning to have different views, I just did that so everyone knows what everyone in the story is going through and what they are thinking. I did not do a lot on Harry because you always know what he thinks. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Plans of Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wow I bet you were surprised!

A/N: Another chapter is here because of a snow day! I don't know what I would do if I lived in Florida or Texas, no snow and I LOVE the snow! I am so sorry this took so long, but I had a bad few weeks so my self esteem has been pretty low, but the snow and a day off made me feel a little better. Oh and I took my other story off because I am changing it a lot, I am not happy with it at all. Anyway this story will be over in a couple of chapters, so sad! I don't want it to end. Probably still about 4 or 5 chapters though so keep the reviews coming. 

****

Chapter 12: Plans of Escape

A map, why would Destiny give Harry Potter a map of the Dungeon?

He turned the paper to see hand written notes. Some said things about certain areas always having death eaters, another was where Voldemort was usually stationed, and passages that were almost always clear. 

"Wow!" Harry thought as he looked at the parchment. 

With this map in his hands he made a promise to himself, that he would get his parents out. Of course he was not sure how this could be done, but he would certainly try. The map showed that his mother was closer to him then his father, yet Destiny's notes on the back said that she was under heavy guard, probably because she was Voldemort's favorite. 

Harry shivered at the thought, he could only imagine what his father would say when he found out.

So, Harry decided on freeing his father first. But how to do it in such a cunning way as to still have time to get his mother, was the hard part. If only he had his invisibility cloak, life would be so much easier. But life is never that simple. So Harry began to think of a way to sneak into his father's cell when Destiny came back into the room.

"Harry," she said as if she had been running a while because she was out of breath, "take this it may be useful."

Harry took the black cloak she gave him and put it out in front of him so that he could see the whole thing. It was a death eater cloak.

"It will be a little short because I am not as tall as you but if will do the job nonetheless." Destiny said.

"Thanks but, why would you, a death eater, want to help my family and I escape?" Harry asked.

"I'm not a death eater, if I haven't already made that clear to you. I am as much as a prisoner here as you and I don't want you to end up like me. I am a miserable and heart broken person and I can't bare to have the guilt inside me that I did not do anything to keep someone else from ending up like that."

"Oh, sorry." Harry said not being sure how to comment on what he had just been told.

"Don't be. I have excepted my fate that I have to spend my days here rotting away. But you, I feel you are not meant to be locked up. I want you to enjoy the rest of your life being free and with your parents."

Harry just stayed quiet. When he did not answer her back Destiny went to leave, but Harry's mouth opened to say the thought he was thinking.

"Destiny, wait!" Harry said

She then turned around and faced him.

"Can you help me with something?" he asked, she nodded her head yes.

"Ok, the notes you gave me told me that it is going to be easier to get my dad out then my mom, so I was wondering…" Harry paused for a moment.

"Just spit it out Harry!" Destiny said.

"After I get my dad out could you cause a distraction so that getting my mom out would be a little easier."

"Of course. I'll wait for you close by where your father is held, then as soon as you get into his cell I will run to start a distraction."

"Alright!" Harry yelled. Then he hugged her, something Fate would have never agreed with. 

"Destiny," Harry said as they released, "is there anything I can do for you, since you are doing so much for me?"

"Nothing at all Harry," Destiny said, "just live the rest of your life for the moment and always have faith in yourself."

"Destiny that is not what I mean." Harry said.

"I don't want anything Harry, but if for some reason this war ends and you are still alive, look for me. Maybe when this is all over we can go out for some tea and have a good talk about our lives."

"Sure Destiny, whatever you want." Harry said

Destiny then went to go leave the room but was stopped by a dark figure at the door.

"Voldemort!" Destiny said, trying to act like she wasn't doing anything wrong in Harry's cell. "What are you doing here?"

Harry, at Destiny's voice, hid the cloak under the hay that was in his cell.

"That is something I should be asking you. You have been spending a lot of time in this cell and I smell trouble." Voldemort said.

"I have only been doing my duties," she said looking at the ground. 

Voldemort then threw her against the wall, by magic, and held her there as he approached her. "I always knew your loyalty was weak but I always thought you knew better then that. What have you told him!"

"Nothing, I swear." Destiny said with fear in her voice.

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled form the opposite side of the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I will be getting to you soon enough." Voldemort said dropping Destiny to the ground and moving toward Harry. "Your time is up Mr. Potter, who will it be?"

Harry then remembered that Voldemort gave him a choice. Not now Harry though, not when freedom was so close.

Harry looked at Voldemort and then moved his gaze so that it rested on Destiny. She was now up and looked straight at Harry and nodded her head yes and ran from the room. What she had in mind Harry was not quite sure at that moment, but as Harry and Voldemort continued to stare each other down, Harry understood what she did.

Far off, probably on the other side of the prison, an explosion was heard. Voldemort then said, "Blasted girl, always causing problems! You lucked out Potter, but I will be back don't worry about that!" At that he left the room and Harry was left alone.

Harry then looked at his chains, they were unlocked, "Thanks Destiny," he said quietly.

He then grabbed the cloak and ran out the door to his first stop, his father's cell.

A/N: I know it is short, but leave me alone I am having a bad period in my life. I will try to get another chapter out this weekend but I am not sure. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEWS will make me happy so I am able to write quicker! 


	13. The Fall of an Empire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do wish I did sometimes.

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated in so long but my life is so hectic. I just finished a ten page research paper for English and I still have four more left to write. Forgive me for not updating. If you are not reading any more I don't blame you but give my story another chance. There will be one more chapter after this to sum things up. I will honestly try to get that up and running soon. Thanks for reading, if you still are.

****

Chapter 13: The Fall of an Empire

Harry raced to his father's cell as fast as his feet could carry him. He was never sure how he made it there without anyone seeing him, but he didn't care at the moment. He opened his father's cell to find his father sitting in the corner throwing his bread up in the air as if it were a quaffle (spelling?).

"What do you want now?" James asked coldly.

"Dad," Harry said taking off the death eater cloak. "Come with me before they realize what's going on."

"Harry?" James asked in a surprised way. "How do I know that it is really you and not some death eater using the polyjuice potion."

"That is just a chance you are going to have to take, dad. But if you are going to die in this cell anyway, better it be with a chance of freedom on your mind." Harry said quickly.

"That's good enough for me, let's go." James said and the two left the room.

"Where's your mother?" James asked Harry as they went around a tight corner.

"Far, but if we hurry we could get there without any problems." Harry said not taking his eye off map, since he knew his father was watching out for death eaters.

"Where did you get that map?" James asked.

"Just a friend." Harry said with a smile. "I still can't believe how stupid death eaters are. One of the other prisoners set of a distraction and they all run to the scene and none of them stay behind to guard any of the captives." 

James just laughed at the comment.

"She should be held in the room right around this corner." Harry said.

James looked around the corner and sure enough there was a door with two death eaters guarding it.

"She is being guarded." James said.

"What should we do dad?"

"Why are you asking me, you're the one who is the brains of this operation!"

"You're the Auror dad, you know how to beat them!" Harry said in a yelling tone but keeping his voice down at the same time.

"Fine, um…I don't think we should attack them. If other death eaters or Voldemort here them scream it will be harder to escape. Our best bet is to lure them somewhere else. Harry give me that cloak."

Harry reached in to his pocket and took out the death eater cloak and handed it to his father.

"Wait here." James said and disappeared around the corner.

Harry never found out what his father did that day to get the death eaters out of the way, but what ever it was, it worked. James called him over with his hand and together they opened Lily's door.

Lily watched the door open, hoping it wasn't what she though it was. She saw the people come in and as soon as James walked in the door she ran to him as if they had not seen each other in months. Then she saw Harry and gave him a hug that caused him to have trouble breathing. 

"Lily, what did they do to you?" James said looking at the way she was dressed.

James than took off the death eater cloak and put it around her, "Let's get out of here."

Miracles, they say, happen everyday if people look for them. The three of them believed it was a miracle that they made it out alive, but Harry felt that them reaching safety was not the end of their journey.

"I have to go back in." Harry said.

"No, you aren't! I will not loose another child because of Voldemort, you are staying here!" Lily yelled.

"Why on earth would you go back in there?" James asked looking his son in the eye.

"I have to repay someone for helping me escape." Harry said, his expression completely serious.

"The only people in there are death eaters, but if you have to go in there, I am going with you." James said.

"Me too." Lily said.

"No, I am going in alone." Harry said, "I lost you two once and I am not loosing you again."

"You never lost us Harry, what are you talking about?" Lily asked, "Besides you don't even have a wand, how are you going to fight off the death eaters?"

"I'll find away, but you two stay here, promise me!" Harry said sternly.

"Fine Harry, go along." James said.

Lily just looked at him with shock. How could he let their only child go into Voldemort's lair alone.

"Thanks dad," Harry said running toward the building," I love you guys."

"James are you crazy, letting him go inside alone!"

"Lily once he is out of view I am running in after him while you are going to inform the rest of the Order, understand."

"No, I am going in after Harry you…"

"Listen Lily, I will be able fight off a lot more death eaters with my bare hands then you will." James said. "Now go ok,"

"I love you James," Lily said before turning and leaving.

As James watched he figure go into the distance he said to himself, "I love you too."

James than waited for the right moment to go in after Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry had reached the lair and was searching for the one person he wanted to see, Destiny. He found her quickly, but the only problem was she was with Voldemort.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter," Voldemort said turning to face Harry.

Harry then walked into the room and saw the horror that was going on. Destiny was in chains with whip marks along her stomach, legs, and arms and blood was pooling from all of her wounds.

"Destiny…" Harry said almost in a whisper.

"Potter, I would have thought you and your family would have been long gone by now. I now see that Gryffindors should be known for their stupidity and not bravery."

"Leave him alone, this is between you and me," Destiny said still having a strong voice.

"You are no longer any use to me, but before I kill you, you will watch me kill someone I have been waiting to terminate for some time." Voldemort said looking into Harry's eyes. "Give him his wand, I want my last real battle to be a fair one."

Harry was then thrown his wand and it was then that he realized something. Since he and Voldemort had never dueled in his fourth year than he knew nothing about the connection between the wands. This piece of knowledge was perhaps his only weapon he could use against him. Then Harry thought of the prophecy, what power did Harry have over Voldemort? None he could think of, but at this moment it didn't matter. Harry knew this was the last battle he would fight against Voldemort and it was now or never.

The two bowed and the battle began.

Death eaters watched from the side and cheered and booed at points as if they were an audience of a Quidditch match. Curses and hexes were flying in every direction and before Harry knew it, he was pinned in a corner wandless.

"So this is how my great adversary fights, not much of a hero you are. I expected something a lot harder."

At this Voldemort turned to where Destiny lay on the ground, weak from the loss of blood.

"You die first," he said pointing his wand to her.

She didn't have the energy to get up and run nor to defend herself. But as Voldemort raised his wand and started to say the killing curse Harry leapt from his place on the ground and jumped in front of her, meeting with the curse head on. But something happened when Harry was hit with the curse. Not only was Harry affected but something caused the curse to go back up to Voldemort. It traveled up his wand, spiting it and then into his body killing his instantly. Destiny, with all the strength she had left crawled over to Harry's lifeless body.

"Why," she asked the dead body that lay on the ground, "why did you save me, why?"

Then dozens of people ran into the room, Order members, and captured most of the death eaters who were present. Destiny was let go of her chains and ran to the only person that she could, Lily. James was unconscious in the hall way outside of where Harry's dead body lay. 

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Potter." Destiny said before she blacked out.

A/N: I know the fight scene sucks but I am terrible at writing them especially when I am in a rushing mood. Remember there is one more chapter…I will try my hardest to get it up soon. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. You Won't Remember

A/N: I am so sad, this is the last chapter. ::insert sad face:: Anyway I am planning on either starting a Lily and James fan fiction based on the little information given in this work (example Peter liking Lily) or continuing with Harry going into seventh year. I am currently deciding but I am just going to tell you if I do write a Harry story than I will enter a new character and all you who have read this story will know who it is. But I might not start it until after I finish all these papers for school so it might not be until May, but if you guys want to give me advice for which on I should do, I would appreciate it. 

****

Chapter 14: You Won't Remember

(This starts when Harry fell in the last chapter)

As the curse hit Harry he felt a strange warmness spreading all over his body. Although darkness consumed his world, he was not afraid. Parts of his life he didn't even know existed flashed past him until his memories stopped at one event. This one was where history changed itself, when Peter was asked to be the secret keeper for the Potters. At first it showed Sirius taking the position and then Sirius changed to Peter. At that moment time was going fast into the present and Harry saw all of his favorite memories flashing before him in order until he awoke with a start, in his room at the Dursley home.

"I thought I would have be gone before you woke up," Fate said while she stood almost to the door ready to leave.

"What happened?" Harry asked holding his head, for some reason it killed.

"You can't continue living in a world when you're dead Harry," Fate said as if the news was nothing important.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what else do you think should have happened, Harry you jumped right in front of the killing curse." Fate said walking over to Harry's bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Then Harry remembered something, the prophecy, "But if I died than, Voldemort will never be destroyed."

"Not to worry, in that world Voldemort is as dead as you."

"But why, I didn't do anything."

"You did Harry, something I would never have guessed you had in you."

"What did I do?" Harry said getting out from under the covers and sitting close to Fate.

"I can't tell you, Dumbledore told me not to. But I can tell you this, if you strengthen that power you used, Voldemort is as good as gone." Fate said with a smile.

"I hate that man keeping secrets from me, last time he did my…" Harry thought of his dead godfather.

"Your godfather, I know. Dumbledore feels terrible about that, but that is in the past. Not that you should forget about him of course, but he would have wanted you to move on." Fate said.

Harry just ignored her comment about Sirius, he had other questions for her. Now was not a time to get mad.

"What about my parents, what happened to them?"

"They lived," Fate said with a heavy heart," but your mother had a hard time dealing with another death of a child. So they moved out of the house they lived in and bought another near muggle London. They had another child, the girl that your mother was pregnant with, but they never had another."

"What about Destiny?" Harry asked looking right into Fate's eyes.

"Destiny, well. Since you saved her life she felt in debt to your parents. So she lived with them all the days of her life and helped take care of your sister. She never married though, she just stayed with your parents."

Harry was lost for words. Although this version of history was not true, for a few days it was his life it was. The happy days were good, but once they were in that cell it was complete hell. 

"Harry I have a question for you?" Fate asked.

Harry nodded in response but he had no idea what kind of question she would have for him. She was the one with all the answers.

"Why did you save me, Destiny I mean? Fate asked looking at Harry as if searching him for the information.

"To be honest," Harry said, "I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do." 

"Did you save her just because you knew if you died there you would still live on in this world?" Fate asked.

"I never though about that." Harry said, "All I was thinking was saving Destiny because she didn't deserve to die."

Fate just looked at his eyes, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Fate," Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, I told you that before," Fate said standing up.

Harry stood up next to her, "Fate, why can't I touch you. You act like I am some kind of monster you can't stand."

Fate looked into his green eyes again. 

"You might not understand why now, but in the future you will." Fate said still keeping their eyes locked.

Harry just stood there in silence and looked into her eyes. They still had that fear in them, but now he noticed a bit of happiness. Maybe it was the fact that he saved her life in the other world, but what ever it was it made him happy that she was not consumed by fear anymore. Maybe that was why he could not touch her. She was scared of something, what he didn't know but he would find out. 

"I should get going," Fate said breaking the moment.

Fate made for the door when Harry called out.

"Fate, since I met you in the other world does that mean I will meet you in this one?" Harry asked.

"Most likely yes, but I am not sure when that will come. Maybe tomorrow or years into the future."

"When I do met you, want to go for a walk so we can talk."

"Harry when you see me you won't remember me."

"Why?" Harry asked, he was really confused.

"Dumbledore said I can show you your other life, but I have to remove your memory of it. All I can leave you with is a feeling that life would have been worse if Sirius was your secret keeper." Fate said.

"You can't do this to me, I…" Harry was cut off my Fate.

"I have to Harry, as soon as I leave your front door your memory will be gone. Those of me and your other life." Fate said.

"Fate, please don't do this to me." Harry said running up to Fate with water forming in his eyes, "I don't have one good memory of my parents, let me keep this one."

"I can't" Fate said with compassion for him.

"You know what it is like to live in a world where no one loves you, not like my parents did." Harry said thinking of the Dursleys.

"I know, Destiny living in Voldemort's lair was not the best thing for her. But I have to follow orders." Fate said.

"Please, break the rules just this once please." Harry said as he was on his hands and knees at her feet.

"Fine Harry, I will change the memory charm to an unlocking memory charm. That is the best I can do." 

"How will that change anything?" Harry asked as Fate told him to sit on the bed.

"When we meet in life you will start to remember me. Then if things are said that are similar to what was said in you other life than you will start to remember. Like a catalyst your memory will start to unlock. There will also be one moment in your life that will trigger every other memory to pour into your brain."

"So, I will in a sense be 'unlocking' my memory." Harry stated.

"It is easier to do with this charm rather than a regular memory charm. But Harry I have to leave you now. I hope your life is better in this world."

Fate then left the room and Harry watched her leave. A few minutes pasted by, though it seemed like seconds to Harry, and he heard his aunt call him for breakfast. Harry left his room and traveled to the kitchen, not remembering a thing that had happened. 

A/N: There you go…it is finished! Thank you all who read my story and if I get some reviews saying what kind of story you would rather read of mine then maybe I will write a chapter this week so I can update over the weekend. Thank you again. 


End file.
